Many wires are disposed on a vehicle panel such as an automobile and these wires are fixed to the vehicle panel so as to prevent the vibration thereof in the running state of the vehicle and to dispose them at small and narrow spaces. Conventionally, such the fixing is performed in a manner, for example, that a flexible holder member is attached to the vehicle panel, then the holder member is wound around the wire and fixed (see PTL1, for example) or that a clamp holding the wire is fitted into a stud bolt of the vehicle (see PTL2, for example).